Mon rêve devient réalité
by vampire-human-werewolf
Summary: Bella, vendeuse dans un magasin de musique, rencontre une famille particulière : Les Cullen, des vampires. Mais surtout d'Edward... Vampires & Loups-garous & Humains dans cette story. Abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1 Première Rencontre

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Vampires & Loups-garous & Humains.**

**Voilà ma deuxième story... Ma première était "Victime de la Fascination" et n'est pas encore terminée (et loin d'être terminée d'ailleurs ^^) mais je commence celle-ci aussi car j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un bout de temps déjà... Voilà Bisous!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini. Ma première journée de travail. Eh oui, je me suis inscrite à l'université de Seattle et pour pouvoir payer mon loyer -tout petit mon appartement vraiment…- il faut que je bosse. Et cette boutique de musique m'a gentiment acceptée. On vend plus de Cds que d'instruments mais ça se vend bien quand même ici. Je refermais la porte du magasin à clé lorsqu'on m'interpella.

_- Hé attendez ! S'il vous plaît !_

Je me retournais. Et là le choc de ma vie. Je vais me reconvertir : ma religion se place maintenant dans ce Dieu devant moi.

_- Euh… oui? Je rouvre pour vous si vous le souhaitez._

_- Oui merci c'est gentil. J'ai besoin de nouveaux Cds et d'un piano._

**Hmmm je peux vous faire un prix si vous voulez…**

**Non mais dis donc Bella ! T'es pas une prostituée !**

_- Je peux vous conseiller si besoin est._

**Voilà, c'est plus raisonnable comme réponse.**

Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire à faire pâlir un mannequin.

_- Pour ce qui est des Cds j'aurai besoin d'aide en ce qui concerne l'endroit de chacun d'eux. Mais j'ai dressé une liste alors vous pourriez peut être en prendre la moitié et moi je m'occupe de l'autre ?_ Me proposa-t-il.

_- Aucun souci, donnez-moi cette liste je m'en occupe._

Il me tendit mon travail et je m'empressais d'entreprendre ces recherches de Cds.

Effectivement il en avait une longue… de liste !

**Hein hein… tu pensais à quoi véritablement quand tu disais « longue »… PETITE PERVERSE !**

Il refaisait vraiment toute son étagère de Cds, quoique là c'est une armoire qu'il lui faut !

Au bout d'une heure de plus, j'entendis une musique s'installer dans la boutique, la plus belle que je n'ai jamais entendue. Et en effet, je ne l'avais jamais entendue, ce devait être une composition d'un anonyme…

Je me dirigeai vers l'origine de cette douce mélodie et découvris mon dieu, l'Homme qui m'a fait travailler une heure de plus pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il jouait du piano, et avait composé ce morceau. L'Homme de mes rêves. Lui, de son côté, avait apparemment terminé de chercher tous les Cds de son autre liste. Une tonne de Cds ! Il devait sûrement faire des études là-dedans c'est pas possible ! Un Homme, magnifique, inspiré, jouant du piano, écoutant beaucoup de musique, d'environ 20 ans comme moi. Le rêve quoi.

Il s'arrêta de jouer et me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Je rougissais comme à mon habitude, mais lui rendis un sourire en retour.

_- Vous aimez ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_- Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre piano monsieur,_ dis-je en essuyant une larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue sous le poids de l'émotion.

_- Je trouve aussi. Je reviendrai, cette boutique me plaît vraiment. Et merci pour tous ces Cds, vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait faire une heure de plus,_ s'excusa-t-il.

_- Je vous en prie, je ne dirai pas que tout le plaisir était pour moi pendant une heure_ (rires) _mais pour les cinq dernières minutes, si. C'était très agréable, vraiment._

Malgré qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici à part payer et s'en aller, nous restâmes là à nous fixer dans les yeux pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes silencieuses. On sentait l'attraction dans l'air, on sentait un magnétisme entre nous. Quelque chose se passait, c'était perturbant.

_- Je vous remercie encore et je crois que je vais m'en aller._

-_ Oui,_ murmurai-je, pas sûre de le vouloir.

Il se leva cependant et se dirigea vers moi, l'attraction devenait plus forte à mesure qu'il s'approchait, une sorte d'électricité…

_- J'ai aimé passer ce moment avec vous, mademoiselle. Je ne reviendrai pas que pour la boutique,_ me dit-il à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je lui souris et l'emmenai à la caisse.

Il me fixa pendant tout le temps que je passai les articles. Je sentais son regard sur moi et mourrais d'envie de lui sauter au cou. Le silence était lourd et je me demandais même si nous n'entendions pas mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

_- Cela vous fait un total de 4378 $,_ lui annonçai-je en écarquillant les yeux. _Mais euh… je peux vous faire un prix sûrement…_

_- Non non. Mon budget était de 5000 $, je vous fait cadeau du reste, joli pourboire non?_

_- Je ne peux pas accepter monsieur…_

_- Ne m'appelez pas monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je suis encore jeune…_ ria-t-il. _Appelez-moi Edward._

_- Très bien Edward je refuse tout cet argent…_

_- Trop tard, donnez-moi le ticket de caisse et on en parle plus._

J'étais embarrassée de recevoir autant d'argent. Mais il m'avait avoué qu'il ne reviendrai pas que pour la boutique, je notai alors mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse sur le ticket. Il choisirai de me recontacter ou pas, je lui tendais le ticket.

Il sourit et me demanda de l'aider à porter jusqu'à sa voiture tous les Cds, pour ce qui est du piano, il le recevra dans la semaine.

_- Encore merci… Isabella,_ me dit-il en regardant mon prénom que j'avais accroché sur mon T-shirt.

_- Bella, je préfère, monsieur._

_- Edward ! _me reprit-il.

_- Bella ! _contrai-je.

_- Enchanté... _(rires).

_- Je préfère Bella, Edward._

_- Très bien, Bella..._

Puis, à ma stupéfaction, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en alla avec sa voiture.

Je rayonnai.

* * *

**Voilà... alors ce prologue vous plaît ? Reviews pleaseeee !**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	2. Chapter 2 Une créature fascinante

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Vampires & Loups-garous & Humains.**

**Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre... ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PDV Edward**

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Je n'avais que son prénom en tête.

Elle m'obsédai depuis seulement quelques heures que je la connaissais.

Je suis un vampire, tout comme ma Famille. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis figé dans mes 21 ans pour toujours et je viens de faire la rencontre de la créature la plus fascinante que j'ai jamais vue.

Nous venons de déménager à Seattle, ma famille et moi car nous nous sommes inscrits, mes frères et sœurs et moi, à l'université de Seattle. Chacun devait donc refaire sa chambre, j'étais d'abord allé me chercher des livres, histoire de garder le meilleur pour la fin: de nouveaux Cds et un nouveau piano. C'était le seul point positif d'un déménagement pour moi : avoir un prétexte pour refaire toute ma collection de Cds. J'aime énormément la musique. Depuis un peu plus de 100 ans que je vis, je ne m'en lasse pas et j'aime presque tous les goûts, mais surtout les mélodies provenant d'un piano, ah en 100 ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à en jouer ! Du coup je suis le pianiste de la famille, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup la littérature. Alors je me suis inscrit dans des études littéraires avec option musique. Une option qui me prendra beaucoup de temps…

Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus fascinée par quelque chose d'autre que la musique. Maintenant j'en ai même la preuve : Bella.

Cette douce humaine, vendeuse dans un fabuleux magasin où j'ai trouvé mon bonheur : à la fois mes Cds, mon piano mais mon rêve aussi, une femme que je pourrais aimé.

On m'a toujours dit que, lorsqu'on est un vampire, on le sent lorsqu'on tombe amoureux. On est très attiré par la personne, comme si cela devenait notre centre de gravité. Notre monde. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant.

Ce que j'avais joué au piano l'avait amené jusqu'à moi, et ce que je jouais au piano à ce moment là était une improvisation, un morceau dans lequel tous mes sentiments, mes émotions, mon bouleversement, TOUT était retranscrit dedans. Mais surtout, Elle. _Elle_. Ma Bella. J'y avais mis toute la douceur que je pouvais pour elle, toute la tendresse dont je pourrais faire preuve à son égard, toute l'intensité de ce que mon cœur éprouvait par-dessus tout envers elle : de l'Amour. En elle, je ne pouvais voir que ça.

Je l'avais fait pleuré sous l'effet de l'émotion, lorsqu'elle avait écouté mon morceau. J'avais été tout aussi ému qu'elle, mais j'étais trop heureux d'avoir enfin rencontré ma moitié, et que le morceau que venait de jouer mon cœur, lui avait plu, elle était venue d'elle-même vers moi en entendant ma musique, _Sa musique_… Sa berceuse.

Elle avait rougit lorsque je lui avait dit que je ne reviendrai pas que pour la boutique… ses rougeurs ! De magnifiques teintes…

Elle m'avait jeté un sort dès la première fois où elle m'avait regarder dans les yeux. J'étais littéralement tombé sous le charme.

Et elle m'avait donné ses coordonnées !

Je décidai de lui envoyer un message maintenant avant que je ne me perde encore dans mes songes et qu'elle ne s'endorme avec ses songes à elle :

_« Bonsoir, créature fascinante… J'ai été heureux de notre rencontre, pouvons-nous nous retrouver un de ces jours, en dehors de votre travail ? Vos yeux chocolats m'ont aspiré…_

_Edward. »_

J'espérai ne pas y aller trop fort et qu'elle ne fuie pas devant ma franchise.

Je sortais de ma chambre et descendais rejoindre toute ma famille au salon.

Mon père s'appelle Carlisle, il est le nouveau docteur à l'hôpital de Seattle, et oui quel humour, un vampire docteur !

Ma mère s'appelle Esmée et quand à elle, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur de maison mais retape aussi les maisons dans leur ensemble. C'est très pratique quand il faut déménager à peu près tous les cinq ans (eh oui, sinon ça éveille des soupçons chez les humains quand à notre âge…).

Mes frères et sœurs sont Emmett, Rosalie -qui sont en couple puisque nous n'avons aucun lien du sang-, Alice et Jasper -eux aussi en couple. Que des couples ! Il était temps que je trouve ma Bella…

Emmett est très fort, le plus fort des vampires que je n'ai jamais vus. Rosalie est très belle, pas à mon goût, mais il faut reconnaître que sa beauté est frappante. Alice est notre voyante, elle prévoit l'avenir. Son don est très développé et nous est très utile, pour beaucoup de choses -comme éviter des accidents, prévoir les jours où le soleil sera là et où nous devrons nous cacher des humains pour qu'ils ne voient pas notre scintillement au soleil… la bourse aussi. Jasper lui, subit les émotions de chacun et peut les modifier, si je suis énervé, il peut me calmer par exemple.

Mais en l'occurrence là, il se pose plutôt des questions sur le fait que je sois rêveur depuis que je suis rentré à la Villa.

Ah oui, moi je lis dans les pensées, c'est pour ça que je sais ce qu'il se demande.

En revanche, si il y a une chose qui m'a frustré tout à l'heure… c'est que je suis incapable de lire dans l'esprit de Bella.

Tant pis, j'y repenserai plus tard… Alice va se douter de quelque chose sinon.

_- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur Edward aujourd'hui?_ Me demanda Emmett.

Ah si tu savais…

_- Oui, plus que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs._

Alice eut un sourire. Et voilà, j'aurai dû m'y attendre, elle savait. Elle avait du avoir Bella dans une des ses visions.

_**« Elle est sublime, je suis heureuse pour toi Edward. J'ai déjà vu ton mariage avec elle, sa transformation et… votre première fois »**_ me dit-elle en pensée.

Super… Elle allait connaître toute ma future vie avec Bella, en comptant tous nos futurs ébats intimes.

**_« Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage depuis que tu es rentré et Jazz doit ressentir ta gaieté alors je pense que la famille doit se douter de quelque chose… »_**

Je la regardais toujours, signe que je l'écoutais.

**_« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrai au moins en parler aux parents, ils sont concernés quand même, parce que c'est une humaine. Mais Jazz aussi, il saura peut être te conseiller aussi et il sait déjà que tu lui caches quelque chose. »_**

J'hochai la tête.

_- J'ai envie d'aller chasser,_ dis-je._ Jazz, Alice, vous venez avec moi ?_

Esmée me dit en pensée : **_« Mon cœur, je peux venir ? »_**

_- Evidemment maman_, lui dis-je en souriant.

**_« Tu es heureux mon fils, cela se voit. Aurais-tu fait une rencontre ? »_**

Je souriais encore plus, et elle aussi. **_« L'amour te rend encore plus beau, mon fils. Peu importe qui elle est, je l'aime déjà. Je suis fière de toi tu sais. »_**. Je l'enlaçai, Esmée avait beau ne pas être ma vraie mère, elle avait toujours eu ce côté maternel et, de ce fait, je la prenais comme ma véritable mère.

Nous partîmes chasser.

Puis, j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle se rapprocher, je faisais signe aux autres de s'arrêter pour l'attendre.

_- Je me suis fait jeté dehors par un couple aux hormones encore de sortie. _s'expliqua-t-il.

Nous riions, c'était bien Em' et Rose ça !

Après deux proies chacun, je disais à tout le monde de venir pour que je leur parle d'un sujet important.

Je leur expliquais alors tout. Depuis le début. Jusqu'au message que je lui avais envoyé. Et Alice dis ce qu'elle avait vu aussi, dans notre avenir.

_- Tu vas recevoir un message dans quatre secondes Edward,_ me prévint-elle.

Les quatre secondes passèrent et mon portable vibra, c'était **ELLE**.

_« Vous avez été la plus belle de mes rencontres Edward, j'en ai été ravie aussi. Pour ce qui est de se revoir, je suis d'accord pour se retrouver à ma pause demain à 13 h, cela vous va? Par contre… Pourrions-nous nous tutoyer?_

_Bella, votre créature qui a été éblouie par vos yeux en or. »_

J'étais aux anges ! Et Alice qui avait déjà su ce qu'il y aurait marqué dessus, sautillai littéralement sur place :

_- C'est tellement romantique vos petits messages ! Vous êtes un couple magnifique vraiment !_ Me dit Alice.

_- Merci mais pour l'instant nous allons seulement nous voir demain à 13h, nous ne sommes pas encore un couple…_

_- Plus pour longtemps, tu l'a tout de même embrassé non ?_

Ah ses lèvres… c'était mon premier baiser avec une femme, et c'avait été avec la femme de ma vie… Si chaudes et douces, elles m'avaient envoûtées. Ce baiser fut court mais assez révélateur quand à mes sentiments. J'avais été sûr, vraiment sûr de ceux-là dès notre premier baiser. _Notre premier baiser_.

Tout à coup je me souvenais ne pas lui avoir répondu, je m'empressais de le faire alors :

_« Evidement nous pouvons nous tutoyer. Mes yeux t'ont tant éblouit que ça Bella? J'en suis fier dans ce cas. Mais ce que je préfère chez toi, ce sont tes lèvres. Te souviens-tu du baiser que je t'ai donné? Je ne te connais pas mais je peux déjà dire que tu es merveilleuse, ma créature fascinante… Et j'ai hâte de te revoir demain, à 13h ! »_

Nous repartîmes vers la Villa, car cela faisait deux bonnes heures que nous étions dehors. Il était temps que les tourtereaux nous laissent rentrer.

Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre et lisais le message que Bella m'avait envoyé en chemin :

_« Oh oui je m'en souviens, et je n'ai jamais été aussi agréablement surprise Edward. Merci pour ce baiser. Et ne me dis pas que tout le plaisir était pour toi, c'est faux ! (sourire). Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Encore plus lorsque je reçois de si beaux messages de ta part. Moi qui m'y connait vraiment bien en littérature, je peux dire que tu es digne des plus grands écrivains de lettres d'amour. »_

Je lui répondais :

_« Mais c'est que tu m'inspire Bella… Tout comme le morceau de piano que tu as pu entendre tout à l'heure, il t'était destiné, je l'ai improvisé sur place et j'ai laissé parler mon cœur, pour toi. »_

Je recevais quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau message :

_« Oh Edward ! En plus d'être un beau parleur, tu es un pianiste formidable, et tu es… tellement romantique. Je tombe sous ton charme Edward. Je dois te laisser, à mon plus grand désespoir, je dois dormir… Bonne nuit Edward. A demain, mon fabuleux et romantique Edward. »_

Quel dommage qu'elle doive se coucher maintenant…

_« Bonne nuit créature fascinante, sujet de mes rêves et de mes délices. Je t'attends impatiemment et espères très profondément que je ferai aussi parti de ton rêve cette nuit. Dors bien, je t'embrasse. »._

Sur ce, j'éteignais mon portable et m'adonnai à mon activité préféré depuis quelques heures : rêver d'elle.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Là c'était surtout pour montrer comment réagis surtout Edward face à cette rencontre mais l'histoire avancera plus au prochain chapitre... ;)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Rendezvous

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Vampires & Loups-garous & Humains.**

**Merci pour vos reviews... ^^ et désolée d'avoir été si longue...**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Ces messages si romantique qu'il m'avait envoyé... je n'avais pu que lui ouvrir mon coeur et laisser parler mon amour. "Sujet de mes rêves et de mes délices" ... je m'étais endormie en regardant son message, au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes : je le connaissais par coeur !

Il me faisait rêver.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis cette nuit là, je rêvais de lui, de sa mélodie envoûtante qu'il m'avait jouée au piano, celle que je lui avais inspirée, de ses yeux en or, de ses lèvres si douces, froides et dures en même temps, de lui. _Lui_. Incontestablement de lui. Mon Dieu. Le coup de foudre existe vraiment ? Est-ce ça le coup de foudre ?

Il était presqu'irréel. Sa beauté irrésistible, frappante... tant d'éclat devrait être interdit. _M_'être interdit... C'était un ange. Pareil homme ne pouvait exister. Et je le sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme... Non. Il était plus qu'un homme. Et j'allais le revoir.

Ma matinée de travail paraissait réellement trop longue et ces clients râleurs et impolis me tapaient vraiment sur le système. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça tous les jours ? Pourtant hier j'avais vécu la plus belle journée de ma vie. La plus belle rencontre.

Alors que je me plaignais intérieurement, _l_'ange passa la porte d'entrée. Je me retournais pour ne pas le voir arriver. Non. Il ne pouvait revenir me voir, pas pour moi. Notre rendez-vous avait lieu à 13h, il n'est que 11h : il avait dû oublier quelque chose hier.

**Réfléchis, t'as vu toi-même les tonnes de Cds qu'il a pris hier, il vient forcément pour toi...**

**Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...**

Tout à coup une main me frôla mon dos. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Mon coeur s'emballa et mes yeux se fermèrent pour plus de concentration afin que ma respiration haletante se fasse plus régulière.

_- Bonjour_.

OHHH MON DIEU !! J'ai dit qu'il fallait que je me calme, pas que je m'excite encore plus ! Quelle voix... haaaaa....

**Alors je disais n'importe quoi ?**

**La ferme !**

_- Bon...jour_, parvins-je à formuler.

Je me retournais enfin.

Et là, le trou noir.

****

_- Bella... Bella... Ouvres les yeux..._ entendis-je d'une voix familière.

J'ouvrais les yeux et j'avais en face de moi, un homme blond aux mêmes yeux d'or qu'Edward, d'ailleurs assez sexy et... Edward. Rêvais-je ?

Seulement l'homme blond était en tenue blanche vaguement familière...

Non. C'est pas possible. Je m'étais évanouie et voilà que je me retrouve maintenant dans un hôpital en compagnie d'Edward et d'un médecin.

-_ Bella !_ s'écria Edward.

- _Edward !_ m'écriai-je aussi en contemplant son visage.

_- Bon je vois que vous allez mieux, je peux signer votre feuille de sortie,_ signala le médecin.

Je le laissais faire, s'il y a bien un endroit que je détestai c'était l'hôpital. Une fois terminée, il quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi.

_- Tu m'as fait peur._

_- Désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé._

_- Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ? Au point que tu t'évanouies en me voyant._

Je riai nerveusement...

_- Je me souviens juste que j'ai senti quelque chose dans mon dos, je me suis retournée et plouf plus rien._

_- C'était moi, je voulais venir plus tôt parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire avant 13h..._

Mon coeur s'emballa à la mention de l'heure.

_- Hé ça va ?_

_- C'est rien je suis trop émotive,_ dis-je morte de honte que les bips de la machine m'est trahie.

_- Ah. Et je voulais voir aussi si on pouvais acheté des partitions. Et il faudra d'ailleurs que je passe à la papetterie pour racheté des feuilles afin de pouvoir coucher sur papier ta mélodie._

Je rougissais et il sourit.

_- Tu te sens mieux ? On y va ?_

-_ Avec plaisir._

Il appela une infirmière pour qu'elle m'enlève tous ces fils plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Il me prit la main pour partir et mon coeur s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Heureusement pour moi que je n'étais plus branchée à cette foutue machine... cependant il souriait bêtement. Il n'entendait pas tout de même ? Non. Je me faisais des films.

-_ Alors où m'emmènes-tu ?_

-_ J'hésite à t'emmener faire un tour au parc, où dans un café plutot calme ou au contraire un restaurant chic ou... ou alors tu choisis il y a plein de possibilités._

_- Je n'ai pas très faim alors..._

_- Moi non plus._

Cela semblait le soulager.

_- Un tour dans le parc ? On ne peut pas s'asseoir dans l'herbe, il a encore plu... mais les bancs sont peut être secs._

_- J'aurais choisi le parc aussi._

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement en nous dirigeant vers le parc.

_- Alors, depuis combien de temps habites-tu à Seattle ?_

_- Depuis une semaine. Je viens d'emmenager et j'avais déjà préalablement trouvé un job dans la boutique de musique. Sinon je n'aurai pas pu emmenager ici._

_- C'est vrai ? Moi je suis là depuis deux jours. Je viens aussi d'emmenager. J'ai refais toute ma collection de Cds comme t'as pu le voir._

_- Ah je me disais aussi... (rires). Tu as des colocataires ?_

_- Oh non ! Je suis venu avec toute ma famille, c'est un simple déménagement._

_- Toute ta famille? Vous êtes combien ?_

_- Bah en comptant mes parents on est sept._

_- Wouah. Je suis fille unique et j'ai emmenagé seule. Pour les études._

_- Tu vas rentrer à l'université de Seattle ?_

_- Oui._

_- Moi aussi !_

**Non là c'est pas possible t'as trop de chance... La veinarde.**

**Pincez-moi je rêve !**

_- C'est formidable..._ chuchotai-je.

_- ça me donnera une bonne raison pour aller en cours. Une vraie motivation._

Je _rougissais_.

Nous parlâmes longtemps encore comme ça, à apprendre des choses l'un sur l'autre...

J'appris qu'il était né à Chicago, qu'il a déménagé 12 fois (presque tous les ans en fait), sa couleur préférée est le bleu, sa chanson préférée est River flows in You de Yiruma, ses livres préférés sont Orgueil et préjugés et raisons et sentiments - comme moi. Il déteste le rose -comme moi. Il n'a jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, il veut devenir pianiste, et en réalité ses parents qu'il a en ce moment même sont ses parents adoptifs ansi que ses frères et soeurs. Et comme ils n'ont aucun lien du sang, il n'ont que des couples à la maison sauf lui... Bizarre comme famille mais bon c'est triste pour lui.

Au bout d'au moins deux heures de dicussion je me réveillais enfin.

_- Mais quelle heure est-il ? Il faut que je retourne au boulot !_

_- Du calme... tu as une journée de congé à cause de ton évanouissement et il est déjà 16h. Tu est restée inconsciente pendant deux heures._

_- Oh... bah j'ai fait forte impression pour le deuxième jour de mon travail..._

_- Même de ton premier. Tu m'as impressionnée._

Je rougissais et il sourit, encore.

_- J'aime passer du temps avec toi._

_- Moi aussi. C'est bon de discuter de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un, de rire avec quelqu'un. ça me destresse de mon arrivée ici. J'étais seule et sans repères et voilà que tu es là._

_- Tu es mon repère aussi maintenant._

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Voulait-il que je retombe dans les pommes ?

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser, comme hier. Comme s'il voulait se retenir ou voir si je consentais.

**Mais tu consens à mort ! Montre-lui !!!**

Je ramenai son visage vers le mien et l'embrassais plus profondément, encore un peu timidement mais... le geste était là. Je ne m'arrêtais plus, je pouvais tout sentir, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa froideur qui rafraîchissait la chaleur de mes lèvres, sa douceur, son odeur qui me faisait perdre haleine...

Nos bouches se quittèrent enfin et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Ce moment tellement beau et romantique et... ne pouvait être que gâcher par quelqu'un.

_- Excusez-moi ? Che cherche la rue euh... che ne sais pas comment dirrre. Ach. So. Regardez !_

L'homme allemand nous montra sur un papier le nom d'une rue.

_- Nous n'habitons pas ici,_ répondit Edward avec une moue d'excuse.

Une fois l'homme repartit nous explosâmes de rire.

Le coucher de soleil arriva.

_- Je ne veux pas te quitter et m'éloigner de toi._

_- Alors reste,_ lui dis-je telle une supplique.

Il m'enlaça et nous nous levâmes du banc sur lequel nous avons siégé toute l'après-midi.

_- Où habites-tu ? Je veux te raccompagner._

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon appartement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Pas après une après-midi pareille. Alors avec un effort surhumain pour ma part, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dit au moment où il se retournais pour s'en aller :

_- Tu veux rester un petit peu ?_

Il se retourna en me souriant et entra dans mon appartement.

Je le fis visiter et nous continuâmes notre conversation.

- _Comment sont tes frères et soeurs ?_

_- Emmett et assez grand et très fort et musclé, brun, très joueur, moqueur... un vrai gamin ! Sa femme, une de mes soeurs, Rosalie, est blonde, grande, un peu égoîste et souvent de mauvaise humeur mais c'est une bonne personne. Jasper est très grand, blond les cheveux mi-longs, il est très protecteur et serviable et calme mais distant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Alice,sa femme, elle est le contraire: très petite, brune, et trop énergique, pas du tout distante avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas, très... shopping aussi._

_- Mon dieu, je déteste ça._

_- Le shopping ??_

_- Oui !_

_- T'es mal barrée._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que vu que j'ai parlé de toi à ma soeur tu es officiellement un de ses cibles._

_- Le traître ! (rires)._

_- Et tes parents à toi ?_

_- Ils sont divorcés._

_- Oh désolé._

_- C'est rien, je connais ça depuis toute petite, ma mère s'est remariée depuis, elle habite en Floride à Jacksonville_ _et mon père est chef de police à Forks, une bourgade dans l'Etat de Washington. Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire sur eux à part que ma mère est très tête en l'air et souriante et que mon père est plutot calme et pieds sur terre. Le contraire quoi. Elle ets blonde il est brun._

_- Mon père à moi, c'est celui que tu as vu tout à l'heure, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Ma mère est architecte. Elle est assez petite et a des boucles chatains._

_- Ouah. Ton père. J'ai cru que j'étais en plein rêve tout à l'heure, avec un de ses anges qu'on dessine dans les peintures tu sais, ces têtes avec des cheveux d'un blond doré comme ton père. J'ai cru halluciné. (rires). Eh ben ça m'étonne que tu me dises que vous n'avez aucun lien du sang parce que vous êtes tous les deux d'une beauté saisissante je dois dire !_

Il me prit dans ses bras et l'Eglise qui se trouve pas loin de chez moi sonna les coups de 20h. Il dû s'en aller.

_- On s'envoie toujours des messages et on essaie de se revoir bientôt hein ?_

_- Oui mais par pitié, ne dis rien à ta soeur. (rires)_

J'essayai d'alléger ce moment par de l'humour car le desespoir avait l'air de nous avoir envahit tous les deux.

- A_ très bientot créature fascinante..._

_- A plus tard Edward aux yeux d'or..._

Il m'embrassa et je me perdit dans ses bras. Il me relâcha et partit. Le bonheur s'emparai de moi.

* * *

**Alors excusez-moi mais comme je fais aussi une autre fiction, bah là... j'étais pas trop inspirée mais ça va me revenir... Désolée... Je suis déçue.**

**Reviews quand même ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rencontres

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Vampires & Loups-Garous & Humains.**

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews...**

**Cette fois, dans ce chapitre y aura plus d'action ! Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_Je pense encore à toi._

_Edward._

Cela faisait une heure que nous nous étions quittés et Edward m'envoyai un message.

Il est vrai que moi aussi je n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui. Je trouvai ça d'ailleurs anormal, d'être autant attaché à quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

La rentrée avait lieu dans quatres jours et je savais qu'Edward serait dans la même université que moi. Nous nous verrions plus facilement.

En attendant je lui répondais :

_Moi aussi. Tout le temps. Est-ce normal ?_

_Bella._

En attendant sa réponse, je filai sous la douche afin de repenser à cette journée.

J'en savais beaucoup plus à propos d'Edward et pourtant je sentais que je ne savais pratiquement rien à propos de lui. Une chose manquait, une chose essentielle sur laquelle je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt.

Je ne savais en revanche quand -ou si- nous allions nous revoir avant la rentrée scolaire.

Et je me demandais aussi... est-ce que cela n'allait-il pas trop vite ? Tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un à partir de la seconde où on l'a vu n'existait que dans les livres et les films, non ? Pourtant... on aurait dit que même lui ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à cette situation. C'était étrange et en même temps j'étais heureuse d'être victime d'un tel émerveillement.

La douche m'avait détendue, j'en ressortais et me dirigeai tout droit vers mon portable.

_Normal si tu considère que l'amour a un sens._

_Je n'en voyais pas le sens avant toi, moi en tout cas._

Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'une fois, me dire quelque chose qui ne fasse pas battre mon coeur la chamade ?

Je lui répondais :

_Le sens de l'amour ne signifie rien, il a une signification autre pour chacun d'entre nous._

_En ce qui me concerne, mon sens à moi, c'est Toi._

Que lui dire d'autre si ce n'est la vérité ?

J'étais fatiguée, plus qu'à la normale, enfin si on considère que ne pas manqué de mourir ou de s'évanouir ou de subir tout autre évènement, est considéré comme une journée normale pour moi... Je dirai plus que c'est rare, et aujourd'hui était une journée où je m'étais évanouie, le sommeil était donc conseillé, voilà l'explication.

Edward m'avait peut être répondu mais je n'en sû rien jusqu'au matin, je m'étais endormie sur le canapé.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Je voulais aller à la boulangerie d'à côté pour me payer de bonnes viennoiseries pour ce matin.

Avant de me glisser hors de l'appartement je m'emparai vite de mon portable.

Alors que je voulais vérifier ma boîte de réception de SMS, je dévalai les escaliers. Total : une chute monumentale dans les escaliers.

Je m'étais tordue la cheville, je le sentais, ma tête avait cogné contre le mur mais j'avais plus mal à la cheville. Toute tremblante, je reprenais le chemin vers la sortie de l'immeuble quand quelqu'un m'interpela :

-_ Hey ! ça va ? Je peux t'aider ?_

Un jeune homme grand très musclé et très bronzé avait sûrement dû voir ma chute ou l'entendre, j'avais cogné le mur après tout.

En même temps, je boitai aussi, je regardai vers mes pieds, c'était tout gonflé !!

Une chaise se trouvai fort heureusement pas loin de là où j'étais. Je m'asseyai et regardai de plus près ma cheville.

_- Ouah. C'est toi qu'on a entendu se cogner contre le mur ?_ me demanda l'homme que j'avais complètement oublié.

_- Euh... Sûrement oui, j'étais pressée mais là je crois qu'un peu de repos pour ma cheville ne serai pas du luxe !_

_- Laisses-moi t'aider, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi, tu es la nouvelle du quatrième étage ?_

_- Oui, tu es ?_

_- Un voisin, du troisième. Laisses-toi faire._

Sur ce, il me porta telle une princesse et m'emmena jusqu'à chez lui, j'aurai voulu protester lorsqu'il m'avait emporté mais je me rendais compte que je ne pourrais pas marcher pendant un moment là...

Il me posa sur son canapé. J'attendis, il revint avec une trousse de médecine et se mit à genoux afin de commencer à me soigner.

_- Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait mais... wow. C'est méchament gonflé tout ça !_

_- Oui... je suis maladroite ça m'arrive souvent des trucs comme ça._

_- Ah ! Va falloir que je prévienne les autres voisins et que je surveille les escaliers plus souvent alors ? Et que je revoie mes prévisions médicales ?_ plaisanta-t-il.

_- Merci. Merci pour ce que tu fais, tu t'appelles ?_

_- Jacob. Et toi ?_

_- Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella._

_- Très bien, Bella. Je sais réparer tout ça mais en revanche je crois qu'il va te falloir des béquilles et un meilleure bandelage, je n'ai que le stricte minimum ici..._

_- Merci. Je verrai ça, tu m'as déjà bien aidée je t'en remercie._

_- Je t'en prie, c'est normal._

Je m'emparai alors de mon téléphone et envoyai un texto à Edward.

_Je suis désolée mais je suis encore plus maladroite qu'à la normale ce matin,_

_et j'ai dévalé les escaliers pas sur mes pieds... Peux-tu venir me chercher à mon immeuble,_

_et m'amener voir ton père ? Ma cheville n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme..._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Bella._

Il était le seul ici à qui je pouvais demander ça. Quelle maladroite j'étais ! La honte... Je vais vraiment le faire fuir ! Il va très vite vouloir se débarasser de moi à présent...

Il me répondit presqu'aussitôt et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'hier il m'avait répondu, je lisais d'abord celui qu'il venait de m'envoyer.

_J'arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge pas. Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? :S_

_Je fais le plus vite possible je te le promet._

_Edward qui s'inquiète._

Quel amour... J'étais vraiment trop chanceuse pour ce qui est de ma rencontre avec Edward !

Je lisais alors le message d'hier :

_Pour moi, tu es plus que mon sens, tu es à la fois mes repères et le centre de mon monde._

_Tu es la voie que je choisis de prendre pour mon propre bien. Je tiens à te dire que je tiens déjà énormément à toi._

_Je serai toujours là._

Je pleurai devant ce message.

_- ça va ? Tu as mal ? J'ai trop serré le bandage ?_

Je n'avais pas bougé du canapé de Jacob.

- _Non tout va bien, j'ai envoyé un message à quelqu'un qui va venir me chercher. Encore une fois je te remercie Jacob._

_- Y a pas de soucis et n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de moi. Je reste souvent ici quand je ne suis pas au garage._

Il m'aida à me relever et me soutenais tandis que nous parlions encore jusque dans les escaliers.

- _Tu bricoles beaucoup ?_

_- Je retape des autos et des motos de temps en temps, j'aide des amis qui l'ont ouvert ce garage en fait, même si je suis pas directement embauché._

_- Tu dois exceller vu ce que t'as fait avec ma cheville..._

_- J'aime beaucoup en tout cas, et je fais ça depuis tout petit._

_- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas exercer ta passion tous les jours alors, que ce ne soit pas ton boulot quotidien._

_- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, comme ça je peux faire des rencontres dans mon immeuble..._ dit-il en me regardant et en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_- C'est vrai que je suis plutot contente que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui..._

_- Et je risque pas de travailler prochainement, on se reverra de toute façon, hein ?_

Façon détournée de dire : on sort quand tu veux.

Je décidai de mettre les choses à plat tout de suite, cela tombai bien, nous arrivâmes à la sortie de l'immeuble et Edward sortait de sa voiture.

-_ Oui, on fera une soirée entre voisins et on cherchera d'autres personnes encore à inviter dans l'immeuble. Je te laisse, mon copain vient me chercher, à plus tard et encore merci. Je te suis redevable._

Son visage s'était légèrement affaissé mais il garda néanmoins son sourire.

_- Mais non tu ne m'es redevable en rien du tout ! A bientot Bella. J'ai des amis dans l'immeuble je vais leur en parler. Ciao._

Edward accourut vers moi en me voyant -et Jacob aussi par la même occasion- et il se jeta sur mes lèvres. J'étais gênée au départ à cause de Jacob à côté mais quand je rouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là, c'était Edward à présent qui me soutenait. Et je m'accrochai à lui comme une désespérée.

_- Tu vas bien ? Qui était-ce ?_

_- Je vais mieux, c'est Jacob, un voisin du troisième étage, je viens de faire sa conaissance il m'a portée secours et m'a aidée à venir jusqu'ici avant que tu ne viennes me chercher._

_- Il faudra que je le remercie alors._

Cela me surprit mais me contenta.

_- Allons voir mon père, c'est une journée de repos aujourd'hui pour lui en plus, il est à la maison,_ reprit-il.

_- Super ! Je n'aurai pas à me mettre la honte devant plus de personne que ça alors._

Il m'avait portée jusqu'à sa voiture et m'avait installée tel un bébé.

_- Bah à la maison y aura juste mes parents et mes frères et soeurs._

Mon coeur fit un bond, j'allais rencontrer sa famille ! Et s'ils étaient au courant pour nous ? Comment allaient-ils me trouver ? Oh la... Et Alice voudrait-elle déjà m'emmener faire du shopping ?

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ont hate de te rencontrer depuis que je leur parle de toi !_

_- Voilà qui ne me rassure pas, au contraire, j'appréhende leur réaction maintenant. Si jamais ils ne m'aiment pas..._

_- Ils t'aimeront j'en suis certain. Qui ne le peut pas ?_

Il avait dit ça telle une évidence, je l'embrassai dans le cou alors qu'il conduisait.

_- Evite de me troubler, je conduis,_ plaisanta-t-il.

_- Même si j'ai peur, j'ai quand même hate de les rencontrer..._ avouai-je.

C'est dingue comme j'arrivai à étaler au grand jour mes sentiments, mes pensées et mes émotions quand j'étais avec lui.

_- Pas plus que moi à mon avis, je rêve qu'ils te rencontrent, tu est tellement incroyable Bella. Plus même. Fantastique._

_- Lesquels m'attendent le plus ?_

_- Ma mère évidemment mais Alice est très très impatiente aussi..._

_- Oh mon Dieu. Je le sens mal._

_- Mais non tout va bien se passer ! Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?_

_- D'une part pour ma propre santé, Alice est très impatiente tu m'as dit, ce qui veut dire qu'une journée -ou pire un week end- shopping se profile._ J'avais dit ça tellement désespérément qu'il avait explosé de rire. Je reprenais :_ D'autre part, à côté de toi, je ne signifie rien. Je susi tellement banale -si ce n'est pire- et tu est tellement merveilleux alors que moi je suinte l'ennui et la maladresse et..._

_- Tu ne te vois pas d'un très bon oeil tu sais ? Tu as raison, tu n'es pas merveilleuse, _à ces mots mon coeur s'emballa, que me disait-il ? Il reprit :_ tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es plus que merveilleuse, plus qu'extraordinaire. Tu fais battre mon coeur et rien que pour ça ma famille t'aimera._

Je crus que j'allais craquer mais il m'attrapa la main et la serra doucement.

_- N'es pas peur, tu es avec moi, nous sommes ensemble. D'accord ? Ensemble._

_- Ensemble,_ répétai-je.

Et c'est tout ce qui comptait sur le moment.

****

Nous arrivâmes peu après la fin de notre conversation. Il roulai vite, alors que la maison -que dis-je, la Villa ! Vu ce que je voyais...- était en dehors de la ville.

Seul un "WOUAH" était sorti de ma bouche en voyant cette villa blanche, entourée de forêt, tellement mystérieuse à l'instar d'Edward. Elle était presqu'aussi magnifique que lui.

_- Elle te plaît ? Prépares-toi à la voir plus souvent avec moi maintenant..._

Mon coeur s'emballa, il comptait passer du temps en ma présence ici, il voulait qu'on se voit souvent.

_- Oui elle me plaît, mais l'intérieur doit être plus chaud, non ?_

Il rit et m'amena sur le porche. Il faisait drôlement froid par ici. Et Edward n'arrangeait rien ! J'avais remarqué qu'il était souvent froid.

Je croyais que l'intérieur me réchaufferai beaucoup mais pas tant que ça en fait, n'aimaient-ils pas le chaud ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la première porte et là, une chaleur formidable m'accueillit. Le salon était réchauffé par un grand feu de cheminée.

Dans le salon, deux canapés trônaient et une immense télé aussi. Une bibliothèque et un piano ainsi que trois autres fauteuils aussi. Ils possédaient aussi la Wii et la Playstation 3. Et deux grosses armoires dont le contenu ne m'était pas indiqué. Ils semblaient du moins, datés de plusieurs siècles !

-_ Bienvenue, Bella,_ m'accueillit une magnifique femme au boucles soyeuses chatains. D'après la description d'Edward, ce devrait être sa mère.

_- Bonjour, merci euh... Esmée, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui c'est moi. Je te présente, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et... Mais où est-elle passée ?_

_- Je suis làààààà !!_ arriva en fanfare une toute petite femme, m'arrivant à peine plus haut que ma poitrine, derrière moi avec un sourire enfantin. _Je suis Alice, Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Ah pardon, tu es venue pour ta cheville c'est vrai..._

Je ris.

_- Oui c'est ça. Bonjour Alice._

_- Carlisle est en haut, dans son bureau, il prépare les affaires dont il a besoin ! il faut monter. On n'aura qu'à te faire visiter après, non ?_

_- Du calme, Alice, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver, elle aura tout le temps de visiter cette maison après !_ la réprimanda Esmée.

Edward me reprit dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Cependant je ne protestai pas, ma cheville me faisait vraiment mal et je ne pouvais plus la poser là...

Esmée était très accueillante et d'emblée, je savais déjà qu'elle avait un pouvoir maternel sur moi. Alice était très... démonstrative. Et piplette et... Bref pas timide du tout mais elle me plaisait bien, contrairement aux idées que je m'étais faites. il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher tout de suite à un petit être comme Alice. J'avais finalement hate de faire sa connaissance.

Pour ce qui est du reste de la famille, je conaissais déjà Carlisle, très sympathique et souriant. Emmett aussi avait l'air comme ça même s'il était VACHEMENT plus imposant, presque effrayant. Rosalie avait l'air distante mais elle était sûrement timide, elle m'avait sourit et m'avait saluée d'un signe de la main déjà. Elle était vraiment magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu autant de beauté chez une femme, toutes les stars devraient rentrer chez elle se cacher en voyant Rosalie. Jasper était plus distant qu'elle encore, mais il paraissait content que je plaise à sa femme et à son frère.

_- Bella ! Alors, on était trop pressée ce matin ?_ me dit Carlisle.

_- Bah vous savez, de là où j'habite on sent les bonnes viennoiseries, croissants, pains... et tout ça de la boulangerie, dès le matin. Alors j'ai craqué et j'ai été trop vite et voilà ce qui s'est passé !_

Nous riâmes. Carlisle m'examina. Il retira le bandelage et m'en remit un autre.

_- Tu diras à celui qui t'as fait ce bandelage qu'il a très bien fait ! Il s'en ai bien sorti._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas._

Edward restait à côté et regardait ce que faisait son père. Je faisais de même. Le silence alimentai la conversation. Tant mieux, je me concentrai pour ne pas gémir de souffrance ou autre de toutes façons...

Une fois le travail fini, Carlisle me tendit des béquilles.

_- Merci, vraiment merci..._

_- Y a pas de quoi, je garde toujours des béquilles au cas où quelqu'un se casse quelque chose. Je t'ai bien réparée, tu dois juste refaire ton bandelage régulièrement et remettre de la crème, c'est tout. Et sers-toi de tes béquilles ! Tout devrait aller mieux d'ici quatre à cinq jours._

_- Oui, oui. J'espère que je n'aurai pas besoin de me trimballer comme ça pour la rentrée !_

Nous quittâmes le bureau de Carlisle et Edward me dit :

_- Je te fais visiter le premier étage ? Tant que nous y sommes !_

_- Oui, avec plaisir._

Donc au premier étage il y avait le bureau de Carlisle, la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, une salle de bain, des toilettes et le bureau d'Esmée. Nous montâmes au deuxième : la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle, celle de Jasper et Alice, le grand dressing d'Alice, une grande salle de bain et des toilettes. Et le "grenier", en fait c'était la chambre d'Edward, tout le grenier, une magnifique et grande chambre dont toute la partie Sud et Est donnait sur le dehors, les murs étaient en verre et on pouvait apercevoir la forêt... C'était merveilleux.

Il avait un télescope, une assez grosse bibliothèque remplie de livres classiques ou pas et je reconnus trois armoires du même type que celles du salon : cette fois je connaissais le contenu. Des Cds, des Cds, et des TONNES de Cds. Il avait aussi beaucoup de film, un petit écran de cinéma avec un rétroprojecteur. Son bureau pour la rentrée était déjà prêt, il avait déjà un sac avec toutes les fournitures demandées.

Un gros travailleur, sérieux, ... Qui aime beaucoup le multimédia et la littérature. J'aime, oh oui j'aime.

Je regardais ensuite l'élément principal de la pièce : son lit, un énooooorme lit. Magnifique, imposant, prestigieux. Doré. Comme ses yeux. Sa chambre était vraiment à son image.

Nous redescendîmes. Et il me fit visiter le premier étage : la cuisine, une salle à manger avec une énorme table -vu le nombre auquel ils sont aussi...-, le salon que j'avais déjà vu, d'autres toilettes et une porte menant au sous-sol qui servait de garage pour toutes les voitures.

_- Toutes les voitures ?_ l'avais-je alors questionné. _Combien y en a-t-il ?_

_- Ben on est beaucoup tu sais et des fois on pars en week end, mais pas tous ensemble et puis on aime beaucoup les voitures._

En effet. Une porsche jaune pour Alice, la Volvo d'Edward, une Mercedes pour Carlisle, une décapotable rouge pour Rosalie et une mini blanche et noire pour Esmée. Jasper préférait les motos. Deux motos pour lui, allez hop !

_- Et Rosalie aime beaucoup bricoler aussi... elle aime bichonner les voitures et tout ça, c'est un peu une passion._

_- Mon voisin du troisième aussi m'a dit ça, ce matin, il bricole aussi._

Nous remontâmes pour gagner le salon où Jasper et Emmett avait démarré une partie de Tir à l'arc sur Wii. Visiblement Jasper gagnait et cela fâchait Emmett. Rosalie et Alice était hilares devant le spectacle.

_- C'est rien Emmett, tu manques juste d'entraînement..._ lui dit Jasper sachant que cela augmentait la colère d'Emmett.

-_ T'es surtout un chanceux oui, entrainement, entraînement... Entraînement toi-même ouais ! J'ai pas besoin d'entraînement moi en tout cas pour ce qui ai du VRAI sport... Du sport à deux, le sport de chambre, tu connais ?_

Tout le monde rit. Aparemment Emmett devait vraiment connaître ça et s'en vanter partout où il le pouvait.

_- Ouais j'ai aps besoin d'entraînement pour ça, je fais que des matchs et je peux te dire que je gagne tout le temps !_

_- C'est surtout que je me laisse facilement perdre oui..._ répliqua Rosalie pour faire rire tout le monde.

Mon portable vibra. Un message.

_- Ah ! Y en a une qui a mis son portable en mode sex toy !_ se réjouit Emmett et je rougis.

_- ça s'appelle mode vibreur Emmett..._ le repris-je sous les rires de tout le monde.

Je regardai mon message. C'était mon père.

_Coucou mon coeur (ps: c'est leah qui écrit car je ne sais pas me servir d'un portable tu le sais très bien)_

_Je voulais simplement savoir comment ça se passait alors rappelle-moi vite, ne m'envoies pas de message,_

_Leah ne sera pas toujours là pour me les ouvrir._

_Bisous._

_Charlie._

_- C'est ton père ?_ me demanda Edward.

- _Oui, il s'inquiète souvent pour moi. Je l'appellerai plus tard et bien sûr je mettrai le coup de la chute sous silence._

_- Tu ne le préviendra pas ?_ me demanda Emmett. _Hmmm tu es une vraie cachotière toi, je te vois venir..._

_- Seulement avec mon père parce que si je lui dis ça il serai capable de venir ici pour me rechercher et me ramener à Forks pretextant que c'est trop dangereux ici._

_- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça l'est !_ dit Jasper.

Et tout d'un coup tout le monde devint sérieux et mon coeur s'emballa. Que voulait-il insinuer ?

Il se rattrapa alors en disant d'un ton évident :

_- Bah oui c'est vrai ! Il y a des escaliers partout ! Pire même ! Il y a des murs !_

Rire général, Esmée et Carlisle arrivai dans le salon et se joignai eux aussi à nous.

_- Je vois que vous vous moquez déjà de Bella, voilà qui ne va pas l'inciter à venir nous voir souvent !_ dit Carlisle.

_- Si je viens c'est avant tout pour Edward, pas pour les blagues douteuses d'Emmett ou Jasper !_

Edward me regarda tendrement. Emmett quand à lui fit semblant de bouder.

-_ Bon c'est pas le tout mais le temps passe ! Allez Bella viens !_

Alice m'avait parlé. ça y est. C'était le moment. Je savais que j'aurai dû faire mon testament avant de venir ici.

_- Alice..._ la réprimanda Edward.

_- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Edward. Je suis ta soeur adorée, tu peux pas me dire non..._

Et effectivement il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à sa chambre.

_- Alors, Bella. Tu as décidé d'aimer mon frère et mon frère le fait déjà, tu es donc coincée._

_- C'est à dire ? Je n'ai pas signé de contrat..._

_- Presque ! Je suis la soeur d'Edward et j'y suis très attachée, donc par conséquent je t'aime déjà aussi ! Je sais que tu va être merveilleuse avec lui. Et que tu ne me décevras pas._

_- Ecoute, il m'a parlé de shopping..._

_- Bah voilà !_ me coupa-t-elle. _On y arrive... Il faut maintenant que tu me laisses faire quelque chose car attend toi à ce que je sois très... attentive envers toi et que je t'achètes plein de trucs. Je suis comme ça on me changera pas et c'est pas la peine que t'essayes. T'as bien vu tout à l'heure : on peut pas me dire non ! Alors tu va sme laisser prendre tes mesures..._

Je me laissai faire, elle m'entraina dans son dressing et prit mes mesures. Elle avait des TONNES de vêtements. Si j'étais étonnée des piles de Cds d'Edward, ce n'était rien à côté des piles de vêtements d'Alice. Il n'y avait déjà quasiment plus de place !

-_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, je le sais._

_- Moi aussi Alice. J'ai hate qu'on fasse encore plus connaissance._

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

Alice était attachante, vraiment, elle n'arrêtai pas de jacasser mais au moins cela rendait la situation plus vivante, plus excitante. Elle voulait absolument me faire essayer des robes qui "m'iraient à merveille" d'après elle.

Je me surpris à aimer ça avec elle. Elle était drôle. La soeur d'Edward et une nouvelle amie pour moi. Elle avait raison, on allait bien s'entendre.

_- Une fois, nous avons fait une journée shopping en famille. C'était la meilleure journée shopping de ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée. Pour les autres je sais que ça n'a pas été vu pareil mais moi c'est ma passion et faire ça avec ceux que j'aime... J'adore ça. J'aimerai bien qu'on en refasse une un jour. Parce qu'avec toutes les blagues qu'Emmett sortait, les attentions de Jasper... TOUT. Rosalie s'est même fait accostée par un mec et elle a fait exprès de lui sourire d'un air charmeur et aguicheur, rien que pour faire enrager Emmett. Et ça n'a pas manqué ! il est arrivé comme un chien qui protège son os, tout crocs dehors près à défoncer le mec s'il la touchait. Il a pris Rose par la taille et l'a emmenée loin du mec, de toute façon le mec a tout de suite eu les pétoches et il a presque couru pour sortir du magasin ! C'était hilarant t'aurais dû voir ça !_

Elle me racontait beaucoup d'anecdotes et, je remarquais avec surprise que cela faisait deux bonnes heures que j'étais dans ce dressing à essayer des vêtements, à parler, rire avec Alice.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_- Je peux entrer ?_ demanda Edward.

- _Evidemment Edward ! _répondit Alice. _Désolée, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, tu me connais. Je t'ai volé ta chérie..._

_- C'est pas grave Alice, j'ai adoré passer ces deuc heures en ta compagnie._ lui dis-je.

Elle était visiblement heureuse et elle me reprit une énième fois dans ces bras.

_- Oui, bah à moi maintenant quand même !!_ répliqua Edward en riant.

Je me jetai -presque puisqu'il faut les béquilles- dans ses bras.

La journée avait été merveilleuse. Faire la connaissance de tous les Cullens avait été bénéfique pour moi. J'avaisà présent un voisin sur qui compter, une belle famille attachante et formidable, une amie fantastique qui sera sûrement ma meilleure amie, et surtout, un petit ami mieux que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir tout ça en m'installant ici, à Seattle. Et je ne le regrette en aucun cas.

* * *

**Alors ? J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'écris en priorité Victime de la Fascination mais voilà c'est fait. ^^**

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	5. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Bonjour... Bonsoir...

Je suis terriblement désolée de vous lâcher en route mais je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour cette fiction (vous vous en étiez doutée(s) non ?) et je manque cruellement de temps.

C'est pour ces deux raisons que je décide de supprimer cette fiction ainsi que Fascinating vampire **[je mettrais une note aussi sur celle-ci]** pour m'axer uniquement sur Victime de la Fascination et Ma Vie est un Pari parce que ces deux fictions me tiennent vraiment à coeur et je ne manque pas d'inspiration pour celles-ci.

Je ne souhaite pas les abandonner alors je les laisse sur mon PC pour les reprendre un jour peut-être et si elles sont suffisamment avancées, je les reposterai peut-être sur FF.

Encore désolée, je déteste ce que je suis en train de faire croyez-moi...

Bisous.

Justine.


End file.
